The present invention relates in general to collet crimping machines and in particular to a pivotable mounting base for a collet crimping machine which permits the machine to be selectively moved between horizontal and vertical positions.
The collet crimping machine is a well known device which is principally used for attaching a tubular end portion of a metallic fitting to the end of a high pressure hydraulic hose. To accomplish this, the end portion of the fitting is initially formed having an inner diameter which is larger than the outer diameter of the hose, permitting the end of the hose to be loosely inserted therein. Then, the end of the hose and the fitting are inserted within a die assembly of the collet crimping machine. The die assembly includes a collet which is contracted, by means of a hydraulically actuated mechanism on the collet crimping machine, so as to permanently deform or crimp the tubular end portion of the fitting about the end of the hose.
In the past, collet crimping machines have been fixedly mounted for use in a generally vertical position. When mounted in such a position, the end of the hose and the fitting are inserted vertically upwardly through the bottom of the machine to position them within the die assembly for the crimping operation. The vertical orientation of the machine facilitates the insertion and removal of different die assemblies from the machine, as is often necessary for crimping different sizes and shapes of fittings and hoses, by making them easily reachable by an operator of the machine. Additionally, the force of gravity tends to maintain the components of the die assembly in a desired orientation for use.
Unfortunately, a vertically oriented collet crimping machine may be difficult to use when attempting to attach a fitting onto the end of a long length of relatively inflexible hose. If the length of the hose is greater than the distance separating the bottom of the machine from the floor upon which it is used, an inflexible hose will resist being bent to permit the vertical insertion described above within the machine. To solve this problem, collet crimping machines have been fixedly mounted for use in a generally horizontal position. In such machines, the end of the hose and the fitting are inserted horizontally through the bottom of the machine to position them for the crimping operation. Although such machines are readily usable with hoses of virtually any length, it is awkward for the operator of the machine to insert and remove different die assemblies from the machine. Also, the individual components of the die assembly can be misaligned from their desired orientation because the force of gravity does not tend to maintain them in that orientation.